Child of Light: Redemption
by LadyDetia
Summary: The Copper Kidd's daughter, Camiel, goes through special training to control her powers. (Rated for strong language.)


Child of Light: Redemption  
  
Camiel was tired. Tired of all the intense training. Tired of all the studying. And just plain physically tired. So tired her brain hurt.  
  
{Master Hajin, can we please end the session? I'm exhausted!}  
  
{I understand, child, but I think you will succeed if you just focus. You were successful yesterday, so I know you can do it. You have to learn to be consistent, though.}  
  
{Oh, alright.}  
  
The young girl clasped her hands in front of her eyes and began to concentrate. As she slowly pulled her hands apart, a tiny dot of light appeared and began to grow in size.  
  
{That's it; you're doing very well, Camiel.}  
  
As the light began to grow bigger, Camiel got very excited, which broke her concentration, causing the light to quickly go out. She slapped her hand to her forehead.  
  
{Argh, I almost had it!}  
  
{Don't worry, child. The more you practice, the better you will get. That's enough for today.}  
  
Camiel was glad to hear those words. Camiel called her mahda to let her know she was ready to be picked up from the Temple of Love.  
  
{So, baby, how did your session go?}  
  
{It was awful! I couldn't get the light to show up until right before the end! My head hurts! Can I skip dinner and go straight to bed?}  
  
{Aww, poor baby. You can go to bed early but I think you should eat something before you go to sleep. We have Temple tomorrow morning and I don't want you getting up in the middle of the night for a snack.}  
  
{Oh, ok.}  
  
{Valentino and I will be there in five minutes. Be ready, Camiel.}  
  
{Yes Ma'am.}  
  
A few minutes later, Detia and Camiel's baby brother, Valentino, arrived. The two-cycle-old boy ran into his older sister's arms.  
  
{{Hi, Tino. Did you miss me?}} Camiel signed to her deaf brother.  
  
{{Come on, Camiel. Let's go play Power Patrol!}} he signed back before pulling out one of his action figures.  
  
{{Oh, Tino, I'm sorry. I'm really tired so I won't be playing Power Patrol with you tonight.}} The toddler hung his head in disappointment. {{But I promise to play with you tomorrow after Temple, ok?}}  
  
{{But I want to play tonight...}} Detia turned the little boy around to get his attention.  
  
{{Valentino, it's time for us to go back home. Say goodbye to Master Hajin.}} Valentino grudgingly obeyed.  
  
{{Goodbye, little one.}} The Master turned to his adolescent student. {Camiel, I will see you next week. Remember to practice, practice, practice!}  
  
{Yes sir!}  
  
After his student left, the ancient Master opened his appointment book to see who his next assignment was. He sighed when he saw the names Jodan and Trizana Meglouse. They were a very troubled couple. Besides being a Master Translator, Hajin was also a counselor for couples, married and unmarried. He had performed Jodan and Trizana's wedding almost two cycles ago and they were already having serious difficulties. Trizana had brought up divorce. All of these troubles stemmed from an incident that occurred almost 11 cycles ago!  
  
{Oh, young Trizana, you seem to have a problem with unforgiveness. Not unlike your mahda-in-law, Lsa. Which reminds me, I have to send her to the Temple of the Family for counsel.}  
  
The wise Master's mate, Lady Baca, entered the room with a hot meal.  
  
{Hajin, I brought you some dinner. I figured you would be in your office for a while to prepare for your next session.}  
  
{Oh, thank you, my love. Baca, dear, did you ever read that letter that came from Toussaint?}  
  
{Why yes. He said he would like to participate in the Family Festival this cycle. He'll be in the area since he and his chior are on tour. He even sent us a free music disc.}  
  
{Wonderful! Ahh, it's been so long since I've seen my dear friend. I'm looking forward to seeing him once again. By the way, Baca, I think you should participate in my next session.}  
  
{Oh my. You're asking for my help? This must be a very serious case.}  
  
{It is indeed. By the way, could you contact the Temple of the Family? I want to arrange a session for Lsa Meglouse. She's told me that she would like to reconcile with her family for the sake of her children. However, she doesn't think she's emotionally ready.}  
  
{I'll get right to it, my love.}  
  
{Baca, my sweet entawan, it's amazing the things young ones go through these days.}  
  
Baca set Hajin's meal on the desk and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
{Now don't you stay up too late, dear. You're not as young as you used to be.}  
  
{Yes, but I'm not as old as you make me out to be either!}  
  
The couple shared a laugh.  
  
After all these cycles, it was still there. The scar from the laser gun shot on her right thigh. Lsa had been looking at it a lot lately. The scar was very noticeable and sometimes made her feel unattractive. She had only recently allowed Makel to leave the light on while they made love. He never mentioned the scar, Vasah bless his heart. Lsa thought about getting cosmetic surgery done to remove it but decided to keep it in memory of her friend, Azon. She could do something about her physical scar, but what about her emotional scars? Makel knew about her mahda's abuse and about some of her gang activities. However, she never told him about her time as a prostitute. Lord Tkkla had brought that touchy subject up that night Jodan had his accident. Lsa had no idea why he would bring that up at that awful time. He was probably still angry with her for leaving. Her departure really put a hurt on his profits.  
  
Lsa was startled by a knock on the bathroom door.  
  
{Pretty Lady, are you all right in there? You've been in there a while, and it's almost time for your session at the Temple,} her life mate called through the door.  
  
{I'm fine, Makel. I'm just freshening up a bit.}  
  
{Listen, love, if you're nervous about the session that's understandable. But don't worry. I'll be by your side.}  
  
Lsa smiled to herself. She thanked the gods she had such a supportive, loving mate. That was what she needed at this very emotional time.  
  
Lsa and Makel walked hand in hand through the gardens. The Temple of the Family was just beyond that area of Fountain Hill.  
  
{So, do you want me to be present during the session or wait out in the reception area?}  
  
{I want you to be right by my side, Mak.}  
  
{You still nervous?}  
  
{A little. I'll be all right. Mak, do you think I'm doing the right thing?}  
  
{The question is do YOU think you're doing the right thing?}  
  
{Well, I think that the children should at least meet their grandparents and their aunt. They are family.}  
  
{Well then, you have answered your own question.} Makel could see that Lsa was still feeling a bit unsure of herself. He hugged her close and kissed her on the temple. Soon they arrived at their destination.  
  
{Ah, the Temple of the Family. Last time we were here was the quads Eldership Ceremony. You ready for your session, Lsa?}  
  
{As ready as I'll ever be.} Her entawan opened the door for her. She took a deep breath and stepped in.  
  
Detia was enjoying some rare peace and quiet at her home in Laughing Creek. She sipped on some warm herbal tea as she read a copy of Lsa's draft of her soon to be published autobiography, "Niku Barani." She thought it strange that she hadn't told Makel about the book at all. She asked Detia to be the first to read it and asked her not to tell anyone about it. So far it was very interesting. It helped her understand why her adopted mahda acts the way she does. The flow of the story was interrupted by the door chime. Detia checked the security monitor. It was Trizana....again. Detia sighed and let her troubled friend inside.  
  
{Hey, Triz, baby. What's going on, girlfriend?}  
  
{Ah've had it with him! I cahn't take anymore of his foolishness!}  
  
{What happened this time?}  
  
{He's barred me from his studio! He says Ah cause too much disruption! If you ahsk me, he's the one causing disruption with ahll those females coming in and awt of there!}  
  
{You mean the models?}  
  
{Ah don't care if they are models! Ah don't want him ahlone with them! It's bad enough they make advances toward him in front of my face! Ah slapped the farndah out of one of them today. Now he says Ah'm forbidden to came there anymore.}  
  
{Oh, Triz, I wish I could help you. Maybe you should go see Master Hajin a little sooner. Maybe go by yourself before you two go as a couple.}  
  
{Ah'm not going at ahll, Detia.}  
  
{What?!}  
  
{Ah don't see the point.}  
  
{But Triz...}  
  
{No, Ah've had it. Ah love Jodahn but Ah can't take it any more!}  
  
{Triz, maybe you should think about this before jumping into a decision.}  
  
{Detia, Ah've been thinking about it for months. It's time for action now.}  
  
At that moment, the phone rang. Detia had a feeling she knew who it was before she even picked it up.  
  
{Hello? Yeah, she's here, Jo. Triz, it's for you.}  
  
{Tell him to go fuck himself, or one of his sluts. Ah'm certainly not going to anymore.}  
  
{Um, Jo, she says she doesn't feel like talking right now, so...Jo? Jo! Girl, he hung up on me!}  
  
{He must be headed over here. A lot of good thaht will do.}  
  
{Look, sweetie. If you want to stay here for a while and talk, that's ok. But you know I can't have any fighting going on here. The kids will be coming home soon.}  
  
{Ah understahnd. Hey, whaht's this you're reading?}  
  
{Oh, it's a lil somethin' Lsa wrote. She's not ready for anyone else to read it though.} Detia picked up the draft copy and slid it into a desk drawer. {So, would you like some herbal tea?}  
  
About an hour later, Wufa Mi arrived with her niece and nephew.  
  
{Hey, WuWu, thanks for picking up the kids today.}  
  
{No prob, Detia. Hi, Trizana, how are you?} Triz gave her sister-in-law a look that let Wufa Mi know she didn't want to be bothered.  
  
{Camiel, you can take Tino to the kitchen so you guys can have a snack. Say goodbye to Aunty WuWu.} Camiel hugged her aunt. Valentino, who was in Wufa Mi's arms, gave her a big, wet kiss on the cheek. As Wufa Mi headed out to her vehicle, she noticed her brother had parked behind her. Jodan got out of his vehicle and rushed up the walkway.  
  
{Hey, Jo, how's it going?}  
  
{You don't want to know. Is Triz still in there?}  
  
{Yeah.}  
  
{She must have parked around back then. Well, I'll be seeing you, sis. Tell Col I said hi.}  
  
{Ok...Um Jo, is everything ok?}  
  
{I think we'll be all right. At least I hope so. Did she look mad?}  
  
{She looked like she wanted to bite somebody's head off!}  
  
{Damn...oh, well, it's now or never.} Jodan stepped up on the porch and waited for Detia to let him inside.  
  
As Camiel sat Valentino in his high chair for his snack, she strained to hear her mahda and her aunt's conversation. She knew something negative was going on between Aunty Triz and Uncle Jo, but she wasn't sure what. Moments later she heard someone at the door. She peeked around the corner to see an upset Jodan confronting his estranged entawan.  
  
{Triz, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. Let's go home and talk about this, ok?}  
  
{Ah'm tired of talking. We ahlways end up just yelling anyway.}  
  
{I promise not to yell.}  
  
{You promise? Ah remember you promising to be faithful, but you couldn't keep thaht promise, could you?}  
  
{Triz, that was 11 cycles ago! And I was just a stupid, self-centered kid then!}  
  
{Ah don't see much difference now.}  
  
{Damn, Triz, if that's the way you see me then why the hell did we get married!?}  
  
{Thaht's a good question. In the meantime, you'll be getting your papers in the mail sometime this month.}  
  
{Papers...?}  
  
{Divorce papers. Ah'm finished with you and this marriage.}  
  
Camiel gasped in shock. Aunty Triz and Uncle Jo were getting a divorce? How horrible! She looked back at Valentino, who was contentedly munching away at his snack. At this moment in time, she was glad her little brother was deaf.  
  
Trizana headed out back to her vehicle and Jodan was right behind her.  
  
{Trizana, don't do this! Let's try to work this out!}  
  
{Goodbye, Jodahn. Don't follow me.}  
  
After the door slammed behind the arguing couple, a frustrated Detia flopped down on the couch. Camiel came and quietly sat by her side.  
  
{Mahda, she didn't mean it, did she?}  
  
{I hope to Vasah that she didn't. Sweetie, go get Valentino cleaned up. And make sure you eat something before you go to bed.}  
  
Camiel lay awake in her bed. She couldn't stop thinking about her feuding uncle and aunt. They used to be so happy together. It was as if everything suddenly went sour. She had already seen what pain separation can cause a couple. She noticed how it affected her mahda and pahda. She also saw how Aunty Tamla, who is a divorcee, got very lonely and sad sometimes. She didn't want to see another couple go through that. But what could she do? She was the Child of Light. Light can be used to guide the way in the darkness. A plan began to formulate in her mind.  
  
While at Temple the next day, Camiel's mind was on her uncle and aunt. Her cousin Pidro had to tap her on the shoulder to let her know she could sit up straight after the opening prayer was over.  
  
{Hey, Cami, what's got you so distracted?} her best friend whispered in her ear.  
  
{Important stuff. I'll tell you about it later.}  
  
Camiel noticed both Jodan and Trizana had come to the service, but they were not sitting together. Trizana sat next to her uncle and Jodan sat next to Sirobo. Trizana had a lost expression on her face and Jodan looked miserable. Her ears perked up when Master Hajin, the High Holy Elder of the Temple of Love, began to speak to the people about forgiveness.  
  
{Unforgiveness is like a cancer of the soul. Many times you don't really see the damage it has done until much later. Unforgiveness can make an otherwise kind person bitter and cruel. Listen my friends, in all my 150 plus cycles, I have suffered many things at the hands of many people. But I refused to be bound by the chains of unforgiveness. It hurts you more than the person who wronged you in the long run. Besides, I'm sure each of us had done something to hurt someone, whether on purpose or not, but do you sit around dwelling on it? Unfortunately, many of us quickly forget how we've hurt someone else, but hold grudges against others for cycles. I've seen that unforgiveness is a waste of spiritual energy. There is so much in life to enjoy. Why ruin it with dwelling on past hurts? In the Holy Book we were promised at least 200 cycles to live. Two hundred cycles to enjoy life! Why choose to hold on to hurts? Let it go.}  
  
Everyone in the Temple seemed to be hanging on to Master Hajin's every word. For a brief moment, Trizana and Jodan caught each other's gaze. Marana pondered the things the Master Translator was saying. She had to deal with unforgiveness in more than one way. She was still angry about her mahda trying to have her beloved son killed. And at the present time, she didn't quite know where she stood with the Meglouses after helping her put that hit on Detia. Looking back, she regretted those actions very deeply. She could see the only reasons the Meglouses tolerated her was because of her entawan Sirobo and her son Pidro. She had also been plagued with nightmares lately. She had visions of dark figures surrounding her with evil intensions written of their faces. She never forgot about the time Pijol threatened her and her son. Sirobo promised he would protect her, but could he really assure her safety?  
  
After the Temple service, the children gathered outside to play in the courtyard. As she promised, Camiel played Power Patrol with little Valentino. The whole time she was watching her uncle and aunt out of the corner of her eye. She was relieved to see them talking. But the relief was short lived. When Jodan reached out to touch his mate's hand she pulled away. Trizana said something to him then quickly went to her uncle's side. Whatever she said didn't make Uncle Jo too happy. Camiel's family was invited to have dinner at Uncle Bo's house after Temple. As far as she knew, Uncle Jo would be there too. Maybe she could put her plan in motion then.  
  
Dinner at Bo and Rana's house was a little awkward. Trizana decided to accept Sirobo's invitation. The tension between her and Jodan was so intense it seemed to be making everyone else nervous. All of the adults were eventually able to relax in the living room. The children went upstairs to play computer games in Pidro's room while the grown ups talked about childhood memories.  
  
{Remember when we had that dance competition between our school, Laughing Creek Academy, and Crystal Grove Academy?} Sirobo asked.  
  
{Yes, I remember Detia taught us some Caribbean and African dance moves. We won for our originality.} Marana responded with a smile.  
  
Jodan brought up the time they spent at an orbiting dance club called "The Anti-Gravity Room." {It was kinda weird, but fun, when they would turn off the artificial gravity. They never gave warning.}  
  
The conversation was going smoothly until someone brought up Mirror Lake and the infamous Meera and her cousins. Trizana's expression soured and there was an awkward silence.  
  
{Ah'd really rather not talk about them, ok?}  
  
{Ok, let's move on to something else.} Sirobo quickly continued on another subject in order to keep the peace.  
  
When her Uncle Jo went out to smoke on the back porch, Camiel thought that was a good time to catch him alone. She sat on the porch swing next to him and smiled sweetly.  
  
{Hi, Uncle Jo.}  
  
{Hey, Cami, how's it going?}  
  
{I'm doing fine. How's it going with you?}  
  
{Hmm…could be better, cutie pie.}  
  
{Oh, well, what's wrong Uncle Jo?}  
  
{Just a lot of problems…grown-up problems.}  
  
{Wanna talk about it?}  
  
{To you? Camiel, you're a little young…}  
  
{Hey, I'm not that young! I'll be 13 in a few cycles. And I know and understand a lot more than you think.}  
  
Jodan looked down at his young niece. He noticed she had a baby face but her eyes revealed an uncanny wisdom. They reminded him of his mahda's eyes.  
  
{So, Uncle Jo, why is Aunty Triz so mad at you?}  
  
{Well, it has a do with my recent job. I photograph models for fashion magazines. They are mostly female models.}  
  
{Oh...so Aunty Triz got kind of jealous?}  
  
{Kind of is not the term. She got very jealous. And somehow she got the idea that I was seeing a couple of them behind her back. That's ridiculous because I don't even have that much time on my hands. Besides, I have no desire to be with anyone else.}  
  
{Does aunty Triz know that?}  
  
{Sheesh, I tell her all the time, but it's like she doesn't trust me at all.}  
  
{Do you think there's something you do to make her feel that way?}  
  
{Not really.}  
  
{Are you sure?}  
  
{Well...I do flirt a little with the models every once in a while...}  
  
{Uncle Jo!}  
  
{I know I shouldn't do that, but it's always seems to come naturally for me. But that doesn't mean I want to be with any of them.}  
  
{Uncle Jo...}  
  
{All right, all right! I will stop flirting. And if I have to, I'll even quit that job. As long as Triz comes back home, I don't have a problem with doing that.}  
  
{That's a good start. Now, go tell Aunty Triz what you told me.}  
  
{Now?}  
  
{Yeah, why not? She's right down there with Mahda in the garden. Better catch her while you can!}  
  
{I hear you, Cami!} Jodan put his cigarette out and headed down to the garden. He paused for a moment and turned back to his niece. {Thanks, Camiel. I just hope your advice works.}  
  
{No problem, Uncle Jo. May luck shine upon you.} Jodan gave Camiel a quick hug and hurried to where Trizana and Detia were.  
  
{Triz, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?}  
  
{Ah'm positive. The papers ah ready to be mailed tomorrow.}  
  
{Triz, whatever you decide, I'll support you. Even if I don't agree with it.}  
  
{Oh, no. Look who's coming ovah.}  
  
{Triz, try to be nice, ok?}  
  
{Ah'll try.}  
  
The Wua woman's mate was headed over to them with a determined expression. He greeted Detia politely, and then stood right in front of his entawan.  
  
{Triz, can we talk?}  
  
{Ah told you Ah don't feel like talking.}  
  
{Oh, c'mon, Trizana. Give me a chance will ya?}  
  
Trizana sighed then asked her best friend to give them some privacy.  
  
{Say whaht you ave to say, dear.}  
  
{I'll get straight to the point. If I quit my current job and take another one that doesn't get you so upset, would you change your mind?}  
  
{You would do thaht for me?}  
  
{I would do anything for you.}  
  
{Ah'd consider it.}  
  
{If I informed Val tomorrow of my resignation, would you come back home?}  
  
{Maybe.}  
  
{Ok, love, what could I do on top of that to get a definite 'yes'?}  
  
Trizana thought about it for a few moments, and then began to smile.  
  
{Get down on you're knees ahnd beg.} To her surprise, her mate did it without hesitation. There was not one complaint from him about getting grass stains on his expensive designer pants, no qualms about taking a humiliating position. He put his whole heart into it and hugged her about the waist.  
  
{Oh Triz, I miss you so much. Please come home so we can work this out.}  
  
Trizana had never seen Jodan put his ego aside like this before. Her hardened heart began to soften.  
  
Camiel had quietly made her way down to the garden to see how things were going for her uncle and his mate. She saw Uncle Jo down on his knees with his arms wrapped around Aunty Triz's waist. She looked a little surprised by his actions, but she wasn't complaining. Camiel snuck a little closer to hear what they were saying.  
  
{Jodahn, you cahn get up now.} He got up and instinctively brushed the grass from his knees.  
  
{So, Triz, am I going home alone tonight?}  
  
Trizana was silent. His actions were a sweet gesture, but she didn't want to give in to his charm too easily. However, she had to admit she did miss him.  
  
{Jodahn, would you really leave thaht job for me?}  
  
{Of course I would.}  
  
{But you make so much money...}  
  
{That's really not the most important thing to me, honey.}  
  
{You ah serious.}  
  
{Absolutely.}  
  
{Tell you whaht. We cahn talk about this tomorrow...after breakfast.}  
  
Jodan was happy to hear those words. The couple then did something they hadn't done in a while. They kissed.  
  
{Yes! Success!} Camiel patted herself on the back for a job well done, and then snuck back to Uncle Bo's house.  
  
As Camiel hurried back to her uncle's house, something caught her eye in the treetops. She stopped abruptly and backtracked to where she saw the object. When she looked up into the branches she saw a shadow and a pair of eyes. It was way too big to be a bird or tree bear, so she figured it must be a person.  
  
{Who's up there?} The dark figure responded by jumping down to the ground. Camiel squinted her eyes to see if she could recognize the stranger. She started to turn to run but then the stranger spoke. The young girl couldn't understand him though, because he was speaking a foreign language. Finally, he spoke in prefect Mua.  
  
{Niku Barani...I've found you...} When the stranger started to move toward her, Camiel fled in terror, screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
{Mahda! Mahda!}  
  
Her uncle and aunt heard her screams and ran to rescue their niece.  
  
Jodan and Trizana quickly caught up with Camiel.  
  
{Cami, what's wrong?}  
  
{That man was coming after me!}  
  
{Whaht man? Ah don't see anyone.}  
  
{But he was right there...} Camiel's voice trailed off. The stranger was nowhere to be found. It was as if he melted into the shadows. By this time, Sirobo and the others had come out to see what all the noise was about. Camiel ran to her mahda.  
  
{Camiel, are you ok? What's got you so scared?}  
  
{This man came down out of that tree and started to come after me! He called me Niku Barani! Who is that?}  
  
All the adults, except for Marana, knew exactly who that was, but no one was willing to tell Camiel just yet.  
  
{Camiel, go get your jacket. We're going home.}  
  
{But Mahda...}  
  
{Now, Camiel.}  
  
{Yes, ma'am.}  
  
That evening, Detia gave Lsa a call. She told her of the stranger appearing at Sirobo and Marana's home.  
  
{Lsa, do you think it could be one of the Silver Shanks?}  
  
{Well, it has to be. They are the only ones who called me that, besides Lord Tkkla.}  
  
{Which one do you think it is? Camiel didn't get a good look at him and neither Jo nor Triz saw him.}  
  
{As far as I know, Falong is still in prison, so it had to be Lsobo. What I don't understand is why he would call Camiel that.}  
  
{Must have been her hair do. Maybe I shouldn't have had her wearing those two ponytails.}  
  
{Is Cami ok?}  
  
{Yeah, just a little shook up. She'll be fine. By the way, how did your counseling session go?}  
  
{It went fine. But the real challenge will come when I go to see Kalia and Hazo.}  
  
{When are you going?}  
  
{This coming weekend. I'm bringing some photo albums with me. Makel is coming too.}  
  
{You think you're ready for this?}  
  
{Yes.}  
  
{That's good to hear.}  
  
That weekend, Lsa woke up early in the morning. She was a bit nervous about returning to her parents' home. Makel was also up preparing breakfast.  
  
{Good morning, Pretty Lady!}  
  
{Hey, Handsome. I see you got up early too.}  
  
{Wanted to have breakfast ready for you when you got up. So, are you ready for this?}  
  
{Oh, Mak, I'm so nervous!}  
  
{Don't worry, love, I'll be right by your side. Your conversation with Hazo on the phone went pretty well, so going over there shouldn't be a problem, right?}  
  
{I hope you're right, Mak.}  
  
Makel put his arms around his worried mate.  
  
{Lsa, if you don't want to do this you don't have to.}  
  
{No, I've put it off long enough.}  
  
{As you wish, Lsa.}  
  
Lsa gathered up the photo albums and the couple headed out to their vehicle. Makel tried to help his entawan relax by chatting with her about the weather and such. Lsa got very quiet when they got to Wisp Tree Lane, her old street. When they parked outside of her parents' house, her mind was flooded with childhood memories, pleasant and unpleasant. They were mostly the latter.  
  
{Mak...I...I don't think I can do this.}  
  
{But Lsa you've come this far. Are you sure you want to turn back?}  
  
Lsa looked up at the porch to see a familiar face. Hazo stood on the porch waving. She swallowed and shyly waved back.  
  
{Lsa, what do you want to do, love?}  
  
{I can do this.}  
  
{That's my girl!}  
  
Lsa's pahda came down the porch steps to meet them.  
  
{Lsa! I'm so glad you made it! You must be Makel, right?}  
  
{Yes sir.} Hazo put his hand out and Makel bowed respectfully. Lsa was cut off guard when Hazo put his arms around her. {It is good to see you once again, my daughter.} Lsa reluctantly returned the hug. {Come now. Kalia is inside waiting.}  
  
Kalia was sitting in the living room. Everything looked just as Lsa last remembered it. Every piece of furniture was hand crafted by Kalia. Kalia looked pretty much the same, except a bit thinner. Lsa noticed her light brown hair wasn't as full anymore. Lsa's mahda looked up when the party entered the living room.  
  
{Lsa, you are finally here! And what a handsome entawan you have!} Kalia stood up with some effort and made her way over to her daughter and her son- in-law.  
  
{Oh, Lsa, how beautiful you are!} Her mahda took Lsa's face in her hands. {It's been so long, child. Come and sit and tell me what has happened in your life. Do you have children?}  
  
{Yes. We have five.}  
  
{Oh, my, such a big family! What are their ages?}  
  
{The oldest is 38 cycles and the quadruplets are 22 cycles.}  
  
{Quadruplets?}  
  
{You mean you haven't heard of the Meglouse Quadruplets? They were all in the news. They were even on "Master Quito's Kitchen" once.}  
  
{Oh, well I don't watch TV that much. Besides, Hazo and I were out of the country for many cycles. I guess the news didn't travel that far.}  
  
{I see...well, I brought a couple photo albums for you to look at.} They all sat down in the living room. {These are pictures of all of your grandchildren and their entawans and children.}  
  
Lsa showed her parents pictures of Tamla first, then the quads, then her own grandchildren.  
  
{Lsa, they are all so gorgeous! I wish I could have met them all today.}  
  
{You will soon, Kalia.}  
  
After sharing all the photos, Lsa decided to ask Kalia something that had been on her mind since she got there.  
  
{Where is Mira?} Her parents looked like they were uncomfortable with her question. Hazo finally answered.  
  
{She doesn't live her anymore. In fact, she hasn't lived here for many cycles.}  
  
{Oh. Did she get married?} More uncomfortable silence.  
  
{No,} Kalia finally curtly replied.  
  
Lsa wasn't satisfied with her parents' responses. She felt like they were hiding something.  
  
{Ok, you two, what happened to Mira? Where is she?}  
  
Hazo didn't look like he was about to give anything up. Finally, Kalia sighed heavily.  
  
{Hazo, she's going to find out eventually, so we might as well tell her.}  
  
{But Kali...}  
  
{Lsa, Mira is in a mental hospital.}  
  
A mental hospital? Somehow, Lsa didn't seem surprised.  
  
{Why is she there, Kalia?}  
  
{Kalia, please, let's just drop the subject...}  
  
{No, Hazo. She was sent there after she attacked her Pahda. When the police asked her why she did it, she said because...}  
  
{I'm listening.}  
  
{She said because her dolly said to.}  
  
{Her dolly?}  
  
{Yes, she has this little doll that she started carrying around with her cycles ago.}  
  
Lsa wondered what in the world was Mira, who is eight cycles her senior, doing with a doll?  
  
{Kalia, what hospital is she in? I want to go see her.}  
  
{Are you sure?}  
  
{Yes, I'm sure!}  
  
{Hazo, go get the address.} Hazo sat there for a few moments, fiddling with his hands. {Hazo, go get it, now!}  
  
{Yes, love.}  
  
{Lsa, when you go to see her, tell them you are my daughter. If there are any problems they can call me.}  
  
{I want to go see her now, if that's possible.}  
  
{Now? Hmmm. Visiting hours are from noon to 7 PM on weekends. It's about 2PM so you'll have plenty of time.}  
  
Hazo eventually returned with the address and Mira's room number. He reluctantly handed it to his younger daughter.  
  
{Thank you. Kalia, Hazo, thank you for allowing this visit. We'll be seeing each other soon I hope.} Hazo didn't look like he liked that idea. {Makel, let's go. I want to see my sister.}  
  
{Alright, love. It was, uh, nice meeting you Master and Lady Cachulnick.}  
  
Makel and Lsa gathered up the photo albums and headed out to their vehicle. Makel noticed Lsa was licking her lips...a lot. That usually meant she was seething mad.  
  
{Lsa, are you alright?}  
  
{They drove my sister crazy, Mak. If I hadn't gotten out of there when I did, that would have been me in there, too.}  
  
The mental hospital was just on the outskirts of Todine City.  
  
{Here it is, love. Yellow Pond Mental Hospital. So, do you want me to go in with you?}  
  
{I think I should go in alone this time. You can go get something to eat then swing back later to pick me up.}  
  
{Alright, Pretty Lady. How long should I give you?}  
  
{An hour should be good.}  
  
{Ok, see you then.} Lsa kissed her mate goodbye and headed to the front desk. She was greeted by a very tired looking receptionist.  
  
{You here for a visit?} he asked in a dreary tone.  
  
{Yes.}  
  
{Patient's name, last name first.}  
  
{Cachulnick, Mira.}  
  
{You a relative?}  
  
{I'm her sister.}  
  
{Your name?}  
  
{Lsa Meglouse.}  
  
{Photo ID, please.} Lsa handed over her driver's license.  
  
{Sign here please.} She signed the visitor's list. {She's in room 206. An attendant will take you there shortly. Enjoy your visit, ma'am.}  
  
A few minutes later, an attendant came to lead her to her sister's room.  
  
The attendant went into Mira's room ahead of Lsa. She found the patient quietly sitting in a corner with a doll sitting in her lap.  
  
{Mira, you have a visitor. It's your sister Lsa.} Mira, who had been very quiet, suddenly became very animated.  
  
{Nya, did you hear that? My sister has come to see me!}  
  
Mira got up and ran to the door and swung it open. She stood there grinning at Lsa, who was a bit caught off guard by her excitement. {Sister, come in! I have so much to tell you.}  
  
The two sisters sat on the bed. Before she left, the attendant told Lsa to push the green button next to the door so she can leave. The attendant then left, locking the door behind her.  
  
{Lsa, I'm so glad you're here. I've missed you! I'd like you to meet my friend, Nya. She's my best friend and she's so smart!}  
  
Mira held the doll out in front of Lsa .  
  
{Nya says, you're so pretty.}  
  
{Uh, thank you, Mi...uh Nya.} Mira cuddled the doll in her arms once again.  
  
{So, Lsa, how did you find me?}  
  
{Hazo gave me the address.} Mira frowned and looked at the floor.  
  
{Hazo hurt me...}  
  
{Yes, I know...}  
  
{Lsa, I know you saw us.} Mira's voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
{What?}  
  
{It was Nya's idea. She told me to leave the balcony door unlocked.}  
  
{But why, Mira?}  
  
{So you could get away before...before your eighth birthday.}  
  
{What does that have to do with my eighth birthday?}  
  
{That's when he started with me. A couple days before you ran away, he was acting so happy that your eighth birthday was coming. And I knew why. He was going to do it to you too.}  
  
{By the gods! And to think I was going to put bugs in her bed that day! If it wasn't for her...} Lsa thought to herself.  
  
{On my eighth birthday Pahda told me he had a special present for me. He said he was going to show me how to be a big girl.} Lsa listened in stunned shock and disgust as her sister told her of the kinds of things Hazo did to her. The more she heard, the more furious she got.  
  
{After you ran away, Hazo didn't stop. Mahda knew, but she never did anything. I still don't know why, cuz she always said she loved me best. Pahda said he loved me too. That I was his special little lady. I wanted to tell somebody, but I didn't have any real friends. Just Nya. Lsa, I wish I could have gone to your wedding. Was it nice?}  
  
{Yes, it was very nice. I'll bring pictures if you like.}  
  
{Oh, I would like that very much!}  
  
{Mira, Kalia told me you attacked Hazo.}  
  
{Yes. One day we were sitting at the dinner table. While we were eating Nya told me if Hazo didn't have hands, he couldn't touch me anymore. So, I picked up the carving knife and...} Mira sharply thrust her hand downward.  
  
Lsa got so deep into the conversation with Mira that she lost track of time. Soon the attendant was knocking at the door.  
  
{Lady Lsa, your entawan says he's here to pick you up.}  
  
Lsa looked at her watch. Over an hour had passed.  
  
{Oh, Mira, I must go. I will come back to visit you again. By the way, do Hazo and Kalia ever visit you?}  
  
{No. I don't want them to.}  
  
{I can see why. Mira, do they let you call people?}  
  
{Yes.}  
  
{Here's my number. Call me anytime, ok?}  
  
{Ok...Lsa?}  
  
{Yes, Mira?}  
  
{I love you. And thank you for coming to see me.}  
  
{I...I love you too, Mira. Thanks for helping me escape Hazo's plans for me.} The two sisters then did something they had never done before. They hugged.  
  
Lsa met up with her mate in the lobby.  
  
{So, Lsa, how did your visit go?}  
  
{I learned some things about my sister I never knew. I'll tell you about it on the way home.}  
  
Without revealing too much detail, Lsa explained to Makel what had happened to Mira.  
  
{She told me he started on her eighth birthday, and if I hadn't left the day before my eighth birthday he would have done the same to me.}  
  
{By the gods...What about the attack?}  
  
{She said she stabbed Hazo in the hand. She was going to cut both of them off.}  
  
{Oh, Vasah! You know, I did notice a strange scar on Hazo's left hand. I noticed because he kept rubbing his fingers over it every time you mentioned Mira.}  
  
{Mak...}  
  
{Yes, love?}  
  
{I don't think I want the children going to meet them.}  
  
{Well, Lsa, they are all grown now. Don't you think it should be their decision?}  
  
{Well, why would they even want to go?}  
  
{Maybe they would want to meet their other jamahda and japahda just once before it's too late.}  
  
{Hmmm...maybe. I know I never want to go back there again. Oh, Mak, Mira shouldn't be the one locked up, Hazo should after what he did to her! I wish there was some way I could get her out of that place.}  
  
{Are you planning on visiting her again?}  
  
{Yes, as often as I can.}  
  
  
  
Across town on the east side of Todine City, there were changes being made at JM Studios.  
  
{Alright, ladies, here are the new rules. This is a place of business and we'll all conduct ourselves accordingly. Which means no flirting with the photographer, no disrespecting his entawan, and absolutely no exposing of certain body parts. Do I make myself clear?}  
  
{Yes, sir, Master Jodan,} the models grudgingly agreed. The photo sessions went pretty smoothly. The models all behaved themselves. Jodan was feeling pretty good about how the day was going. Towards the end of the last shoot, Trizana came into the studio with a big smile on her face.  
  
{Jodahn, is this your lahst shoot?}  
  
{Yeah, honey, it's the last one. What are you so happy about?}  
  
{Ah'll wait until you ah done.} After the last model left the studio, Trizana had Jodan's undivided attention.  
  
{Now, what's got you so excited, my dark beauty?}  
  
{This.} His mate placed a small slender object in his hand.  
  
{Triz, is this...a pregnancy test?}  
  
{Yes, ahnd it's...}  
  
{Positive...}  
  
{Yes, indeed.}  
  
{We're gonna have a baby....} For a few moments Jodan stared silently at the test, then he flopped down in a chair and began to laugh hysterically.  
  
That evening the expectant couple called family and friends to tell them the news. Jodan even made a call to Hawk Haven. Mikel was glad to receive the happy news.  
  
{Congratulations, Jo! Man, first you surprise me by settling down, now you're going to be a pahdah. Any other surprises for me, brother?}  
  
{Well, Triz and I almost got divorced...}  
  
{What?!}  
  
{I said almost. She changed her mind though. And it's a good thing she did with a baby on the way. She changed her mind just in time.}  
  
{Geez, Jo, what was going on to make her want a divorce?}  
  
{It had to do with my job as a fashion magazine photographer. But it's all straightened out now.}  
  
{I'm glad.}  
  
{You know, if it wasn't for Camiel, we probably would have broken up for good.}  
  
{Camiel? What does she have to do with it?}  
  
{Your daughter gives great advice. Maybe she should become a counselor.}  
  
{Camiel gave you advice?}  
  
{Yup.}  
  
{And it worked?}  
  
{Obviously.}  
  
{Amazing.}  
  
Several days later, Marana paid a special visit to the Fountain Hill Cemetery. She knelt before the grave of little Thelia and placed a bouquet of peace flower blossoms below the grave marker.  
  
{She would have been 11 cycles now...}  
  
Marana was startled by the voice behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Thelia's pahda, Mikel.  
  
{Mikel.....you remembered.}  
  
{Why would I forget?}  
  
Mikel knelt down next to Marana and set a small candle before the grave marker. He lit it, looked toward Marana and nodded. They both then said a prayer to Tinia that their daughter's time in Tinia's womb would continue to be a happy one.  
  
{So, Marana, have you been coming here every cycle since Thelia passed away?}  
  
{Yes, faithfully.}  
  
{This is the first time I've been able to actually come to the grave, but I have been lighting a candle for her every cycle on her birthday.}  
  
{Really? I never knew.}  
  
{So, how are things with you and my brother?}  
  
{Wonderful! He's such a good pahda to Pidro. And a wonderful mate.}  
  
{That's good to hear.}  
  
{Mikel, I know you probably think that I married your brother to save myself from prison, but I really do love him.}  
  
Mikel was cut off guard by Marana's comment.  
  
{Most of your family probably think the same thing,} she continued. {But the truth is I would never do anything to take advantage of him. I can say it all I want, but I know I'm going to have to show all of you.}  
  
{Hmmm...Rana, at first I honestly did think that of you, but I can see for myself how happy he is. I've even seen a positive change in him. He's not as introverted as he used to be. But, truthfully, it's going to take me a while to fully trust you. You did cause my family some serious problems. And honestly, I'm still angry about what you did to Detia. However, it seems to me you've made a change for the good. We'll see. Right now we're on neutral ground, so I'll be kind. We're here for Thelia's birthday, so let's focus on that for now.}  
  
{I agree Mikel.} Marana then blew out the tiny candle and the departed child's parents parted ways.  
  
It was a lazy weekend afternoon. The kind Detia liked. All the laundry was done for the day and the children had all had their lunch. Everything was clean and ready for the return of the Master of the house. She was so glad her mate would be spending the Family Festival with them this cycle. It would be the family's first one spent together. To add a little more excitement, Detia's human grandfather, Pastor Toussaint Valentine, was going to be in town with his choir. He had asked her months ahead of time to sign all of their songs for the Mimians. She was looking forward to seeing her human relatives once more. Her grandparents had yet to meet her entawan and their children. There were so many exciting things coming up in the near future. But on this day, Detia had some free time to relax for a change. She was definitely going to take full advantage of it.  
  
Before long, the Master of the house arrived at a very quiet abode. He didn't see another living soul in sight.  
  
{Hello? Anybody here? Detia? Camiel?}  
  
Mikel picked up his luggage and started to head upstairs. He didn't get very far because he was ambushed by his two children and his nephew.  
  
{Pahda, you're here!}  
  
{Hi, Uncle Mik!}  
  
Little Valentino ran up to his pahda and threw his arms around his waist. Mikel picked up the toddler and kissed his forehead, as pahdas often do to their children. His daughter and nephew each hugged him.  
  
{Hey everybody! It's good to see you too. Where's my sweet Detia?}  
  
{Taking a nap, Pahda.}  
  
{Well I guess I'm going to have to go wake her up then, huh? By the way, Pidro, your parents are outside waiting for you in the car.}  
  
{Ok, Uncle Mik. Later Cami. See you tomorrow at Temple. Bye Uncle Mik. I love you.}  
  
{I love you too, Lil' P.}  
  
{Hey, I'm not little anymore!}  
  
{It's all a matter of perspective, nephew.}  
  
{Oh, whatever. See you guys tomorrow!}  
  
Camiel offered to help her pahda with his luggage, but when she tried to lift his suitcase she could barely get it off the ground.  
  
{I'll get that, Cami.} Mikel then lifted the suitcase with very little effort. {Those cybernetic implants come in handy, don't they?}  
  
Mikel then headed upstairs to greet his true love. He quietly set his suitcase down and tip toed over to his sleeping beauty. He leaned over her and gently kissed her on the lips. That didn't seem to phase her, so he kissed her once again. This time a little more passionately. Her eyes finally fluttered open. After her world came into focus, she smiled at the sight of her entawan.  
  
{Hey, baby, when did you get here?}  
  
{Just a few minutes ago. Mind if I join you for a nap?}  
  
{Sure why not?}  
  
Mikel then climbed into the bed and cuddled up next to his mate, wrapping an arm about her waist. Detia then laid her head back down to go back to sleep, but her mate kissing on her ear, cheek and neck made that kind of difficult.  
  
{Mik, I thought you wanted to take a nap.}  
  
{I changed my mind,} he replied as he kissed her shoulder.  
  
{Oh, well, there goes my afternoon nap,} Detia thought to herself with a smile as she turned over to return her mate's affection.  
  
  
  
While Camiel and Valentino were downstairs watching holo vids of "Power Patrol" for the fiftieth time, the door chime went off. Camiel went to answer the door. When she looked at the security screen, she didn't recognize the people at the door. She saw a couple of humans, one male and one female, waiting to be let in. The male looked kind of like Japahda Jawan, but much older. Camiel then realized who it had to be and opened the door.  
  
"Hello, young lady. Is this the Meglouse residence?" the human man inquired in English and in sign. Camiel nodded and let her great grandparents inside. She then seated them in the living room.  
  
"Where is that granddaughter of mine? I came all the way over here to see her and she's nowhere in sight! She's definitely her father's daughter," Toussaint chuckled.  
  
{{She's upstairs. I'll go get her. Come on, Valentino.}}  
  
Camiel knocked on her parents' door but there was no answer at first. They were too wrapped up in each other to notice someone was knocking.  
  
{Mahda, your japahda and jamahda are here!}  
  
A few seconds later, Detia cracked the bedroom door open and peeked around the corner.  
  
{Cami, what did you say, sweetie?}  
  
{I said, your japahda and jamahda are here.}  
  
Detia gasped and quickly shut the door. Camiel heard some shuffling about and her mahda said something to her pahda.  
  
{What? Now? Oh shit!} Mikel then peeked out of the door. {Cami, tell them we'll be down in about ten minutes, ok?}  
  
{Ok, Pahda.}  
  
Camiel then went back downstairs with Valentino to convey the message.  
  
{{They said they'll be down in about ten minutes. They were busy doing grown-up stuff.}}  
  
Toussaint and Marie were taken aback by the child's frankness. Toussaint smiled and his wife began to giggle.  
  
"Heh, looks like we came at a bad time, eh, Marie?"  
  
A few minutes later, the couple came down to greet Detia's human grandparents.  
  
"Well, well, look who finally showed up," Marie teased.  
  
The two humans got up to hug their granddaughter. Toussaint then turned to Detia's entawan.  
  
"So, you must be Detia's husband, Mikel."  
  
"Yes. It's good to finally meet you." Mikel bowed respectfully.  
  
"What is with this bowing? Come give me a hug!" The tall human then grabbed the diminutive Mimian 's shoulders with his meaty hands and pulled him towards himself. Poor Mikel looked like he could barely breath.  
  
"Toussaint, don't suffocate the man!" Toussaint then released Mikel who looked as if he needed to catch his breath. Detia introduced their children to their great grandparents.  
  
"This is Camiel and this is Valentino. Camiel is almost nine and Valentino is about to turn three."  
  
The family members sat down in the living room. Valentino sat in his pahda's lap and began to pull on his ear.  
  
"Jawan used to do the same thing to me when he was little," Toussaint chuckled.  
  
Detia learned a few things about her old friends from Baltimore.  
  
"Wilona got married, ya know," her grandmother informed her in her Jamaican accent.  
  
"What, Woo Woo got married? To who?"  
  
"To someone named Brian Howard. Ya don't know him, chile. He's a local attorney in Towson."  
  
"So, Wilona Jackson is now Wilona Howard. They got kids?"  
  
"Two bad little girls!"  
  
"Why am I not surprised. She still with the choir?"  
  
"She just recently joined back. She left for a while after she got married."  
  
"Man, it's been so long since I've seen her. You know, one of Mikel's sisters' name is WuWu. They kind of remind me of each other."  
  
"Really? How so?"  
  
"The clothes, MaDear!"  
  
"Ya mean the lack thereof, right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Wilona don't dress that way no more, chile. It's a good ting."  
  
"Well, Wufa Mi makes a living dressing that way!"  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
"Oh yes!"  
  
The whole Meglouse Family seemed to be quite busy preparing for the Family Festival. Sirobo and his son were going to playing drums with Col Brima and seven other drummers. Marana was the choreographer for the dancers. Jodan was working on the decorations with a team of local artists. Master Quito and Makel were going to work together at their own concession stand. Lsa and Rahj were going to be playing their flutes with several other musicians. Cherri Berri even asked Camiel to perform her song, "Magic Box" at the music pavilion. Cami was nervous about that. She had never sung before a large audience. After her training sessions with Master Hajin, she would go into the garden and practice. She even sang to Pidro and her friends to get used to singing in front of people.  
  
The day of the Family Festival finally arrived. Camiel was still quite nervous. The concert was scheduled to begin at 2PM. Pastor Valentine's choir was first, then Zida, Koyah, and finally Cherri Berri. Camiel waited backstage with her Mahda before Pastor Toussaint was to go on stage. Detia was dressed in a colorful, off the shoulder, Caribbean style dress. She had her locks up in a pretty ponytail.  
  
{Mahda, you look so beautiful!}  
  
{Thank you, sweety. You ready to sing your song with Cherri Berri today?}  
  
{I think I'm ready. No, I know I'm ready!}  
  
{That's what I'm talkin about!}  
  
In a few minutes it was time for the Imani Temple Choir to come to the stage. Detia took her place in front of a camera so the Mimians could watch her sign the lyrics on several screens placed around the pavilion. The 150- member choir was a spectacular sight in their blue kenta cloth robes. They even had their own dance troupe wearing the same colors. The choir got the audience to its feet performing Caribbean gospel songs such as "I Got My Mind Made Up", "Shut De Door", and "The Light of Life." All of the songs brought back fond childhood memories for Detia, who sang along with her grandfather's choir. Detia even got to sing a duet with her grandmother, Marie. Their rendition of "It Is Well" was breathtaking. Singing that song was very emotional for both of the women because it was one of Jawan's favorites.  
  
The next performance was by Zida. Lsa and Rahj were two of the five flutists who joined in the performance as Zida played the piano. Camiel listened to the beautiful music as Koyah, which consisted of a married Wua couple, waited to take the stage. Of course, Zida got a standing ovation at the end of the performance. Camiel was also proud of her jamahda. It was her first professional performance.  
  
A fifteen-minute intermission was announced. During the intermission Camile decided to have a little snack. She always got really hungry when she was nervous. Cherri Berri was also having a bit to eat.  
  
{So, Camiel, you ready to sing tonight?}  
  
{Yeah, but I'm still kind of nervous.}  
  
{You did great in rehearsal, so I believe you'll do just fine.}  
  
The intermission flew by and Koyah took the stage. The couple was famous for their sensual love songs such as "Gotta Make Sure" and "One Night." After Koyah left the stage, it was time for Cherri Berri to end the show with a bang. Cherri sang a couple of her original songs, "This is Who I Am" and "Let's Do This." The final song was "Magic Box." After Cherri provided a brief introduction, Camiel came out on the stage. As the music started, she closed he eyes and took a deep breath. Cherri suggested that she imagine that she's singing it to her pahda, for whom the song was written for. Cherri's advice worked because Camiel's performance was a rousing success. She smiled as the audience gave her a standing ovation. Even Cherri was applauding. Camiel then took a bow. The concert ended with the drummers and dancers performing the Tanta.  
  
On the other side of the world, another family celebration was taking place. A little blond haired Tch boy was having his third birthday. Before the festivities were to begin, his pahda entered the ballroom. The little boy ran into his sire's arms. The powerful Lord Tkkla cradled little Goki Ataka in his embrace.  
  
~Hello, my dear son, how are you this day?~  
  
~When do I get to open my presents, Pahda?~  
  
~Patience, Goki. You will get to open them soon enough. You are so much like your mahda…~  
  
{I heard that, Tkkla. You forget I understand Tch.} Lord Tkkla's pitawan, Lady Pijol, took the little boy from his arms and began to cover her son with kisses. Goki giggled with delight. Several servants hurried to finish the preparations for the birthday party. Soon the guests began to arrive. All of them were MATI members who had brought their own children to join in the festivities. Tkkla and Pijol watched with pride as their son played with his friends.  
  
{Oh, Tkkla, this is like a dream come true! I'm so glad we were able to escape that prison to be able to watch our son grow.}  
  
{Yes. Fikkia and Tifa make an excellent team. Speaking of which, here they come now.}  
  
Lady Fikkia, entawan to Lord Tkkla, entered the ballroom with their daughter, Lady Tifa. They looked as if they had urgent news.  
  
~Fikkia, what is it that has you looking so troubled, my love?~  
  
~My Lord, we have information about the Child of Light. She has come to knowledge of her powers. The problem is, we don't know how powerful she has become!~  
  
~Do not worry, my dear. Our Master will handle her. She can't be nearly as powerful as Wenbaran.~  
  
~But my Lord, our master has become weak. We haven't been able to provide him with the blood of an infidel in quite some time.~  
  
~Well then, we'll just have to choose our next target. I know the perfect candidate. Upong Hasau. It's about time he and his wretched half-breed daughter got what's coming to them.~  
  
~And don't forget his beloved Mitsu.~  
  
~Of course. How could I ever forget.~  
  
Meanwhile, in the Sacred Chambers, the Child of Fire became restless. He was aware that his adversary had discovered her once hidden powers. He knew that now it was time to reveal himself and test the powers of the Child of Light. He hoped he would find her a worthy opponent.  
  
To be continued in….. Child of Light: Revelations 


End file.
